extended_timelinefandomcom-20200215-history
Antes
General Information Slavic|culture = Ukrainian (East Slavic)|tech_group = Barbarian|government = Barbarian Tribe|rank = Kingdom|capital = Vinnytsia (1943) (2-220) Kyiv (280) (220-560) |tag = ANE|development = Start: 21}} are a Slavic Ukrainian barbarian tribe located in the Ruthenia region of Eastern Europe; present in the 'Pre-Roman-Parthian War' era. At the starting year of 2, the tribe borders fellow Slavic in the west, Germanic in the southwest, Zamolxist in the south, and Tengri in the east. will be annexed into the Tengri in the year 380, and later released in 469. The barbarian tribe will end on the start of the year 560, being annexed by Tengri . See also: Kievan Rus, Venedi, Gepids, Dacia, Sarmatians Decisions Form Rus' * Requirement(s): ** Does not exist: *** *** ** Is not: *** *** *** *** *** ** One of the following must be true: *** Primary Culture is Russian *** Primary Culture is Ukrainian *** Primary Culture is Byelorussian ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Administrative Technology at least 28 ** Is not a subject nation ** Is not at war ** Own core province(s): Novgorod (310), Kyiv (280), and Minsk (276) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Tver (294) *** Own core province(s): Yaroslavl (308) ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Ryazan (301) *** Own core province(s): Smolensk (293) * Effect(s): ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Country changes to ** Gain a Culture Group Union with the East Slavic Culture group ** Can embrace Rus' Ideas and Traditions Reclaim Ruthenian Legacy * Requirement(s): ** Is not: , or ** does not exist ** One of the following must be true: *** Primary Culture is Byelorussian *** Primary Culture is Ukrainian ** Is not a colonial nation ** One of the following must be true: *** Is not a former colonial nation *** Is a former colonial nation **** Not AI ** Administrative Technology at least 55 ** Is Independent or a Tributary ** Is not a nomad nation ** Is not at war ** One of the following must be true: *** Own core province(s): Kyiv (280), Terebovlia (261), Volyn (279) and Zaporozhia (283) *** Own core province(s): Kyiv (280) and Zaporozhia (283) **** Ruler has a Diplomatic Skill of at least 5 * Effect(s): ** Kyiv (280) is the Capital ** Gain permanent claim on Area(s): Ruthenia and Red Ruthenia ** Gain 25 Prestige ** Country changes to ** Obtain new missions ** Country is removed from the HRE ** If the country had the government reform Veche Republic or Principality then: *** Change into a monarchy *** Change Government Rank to Empire *** Gain government reform Tsardom ** Can embrace Ukrainian Ideas and Traditions Reform Government (Barbarian Tribe to Salic Monarchy) * Requirement(s): ** Has Barbarian Tribe government reform ** Is not at war ** Administrative Technology at least 17 ** Administrative Power at least 100 ** One of the following must be true: *** Administrative Technology at least 21 *** Is in the Christian religion group *** Is in the Muslim religion group *** Is Zoroastrian *** Is Jewish * Effect(s): ** Lose 100 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** Change to a Monarchy ** Enact Salic Monarchy government reform (locked) Technology Reform (Barbarian) * Requirement(s): ** Technology group is Barbarian ** Is not at war ** Administrative Technology is at least 19 ** Administrative Power is at least 100 ** Government is not a tribe * Effect(s): ** Lose 100 Administrative Power ** Lose 1 Stability ** If the culture is: *** Germanic, Scandinavian, British, Gaelic, Latin, Iberian, French or Basque then *** Technology Group changes to Western *** Unit Type changes to Western ** If the culture is none of those above: *** Technology Group changes to Eastern *** Unit Type changes to Eastern Strategy From 2 to 495, if the Roman Empire, Western Roman Empire, Byzantine Empire, or Gallia is collapsing, any barbarian tribe can auto-annex some occupied provinces given if you are at war with them. This is limited, you can only annex up to 4 times your country's development, invade wisely. Ruthenian Ideas and Traditions * Traditions: ** +15.0% National Manpower Modifier ** +10.0% Manpower Recovery Speed * Ambition: ** +5.0% Discipline * Ideas: ** The Mother of Russian States: *** +0.50 Yearly Prestige *** +0.50 Yearly Legitimacy ** Foreign Influences: *** +2.00 Tolerance of Heretics ** Zaporozhian Cossacks: *** +15.0% Cavalry Combat Ability ** East and West: *** +10.0% Global Trade Power ** Heritage of the Old Rus': *** -10.0% Stability Cost Modifier ** Reuniting Rus' *** -5 Years of Separatism ** Birth of Russian Orthodoxy *** +1.00 Tolerance of the True Faith Category:Countries Category:European countries Category:Ukrainian countries Category:East Slavic countries Category:Slavic countries Category:Barbarian Tribes Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Pre-Roman-Parthian War Category:Barbarian (Tech) Category:Eastern Europe countries